


He Did What?

by katling



Series: Chauncey The Bear [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn tells Cullen what Chauncey did. Cullen is nonplussed. There is teasing and kissing and apparently Chauncey makes the rules about who walks into the Commander's office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yes, here is more of Evelyn and Chauncey the Bear. Someone stop me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did What?

“He did _what_?”

Cullen looked down at the small bear who was sniffing around the edges of his desk. Chauncey looked no different than he had when Evelyn had left Skyhold. He certainly didn’t look like he was capable of what Evelyn had described.

“He turned into an _enormous_ bear…” Evelyn paused and waved her hands around. “Well, a normal sized bear but still… huge. And then he sort of… chomped on the people who were attacking us.”

“And then shrunk back down to this size again,” Cullen said, gesturing towards the tiny bear.

“Yep.” Evelyn nodded and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet. She seemed very pleased. “He was amazing.”

“That’s… remarkable,” Cullen said, feeling very nonplussed and vaguely alarmed as he looked at the playful little bear. “Is he going to do that often?”

Evelyn shrugged, looking a little put out that Cullen wasn’t sharing her excitement at Chauncey’s newly revealed ability. “I have no idea. Dorian wants to have a look at him but…”

“Dorian wouldn’t hurt him,” Cullen said. “And maybe it would be for the best if he did have a look.”

“Cullen,” Evelyn said, pouting a little. Cullen tried not to wince. “Chauncey hasn’t hurt anyone here.”

“I… I know,” Cullen said, starting to feel a little flustered. It was so much easier to stand firm against Evelyn and her wiles when he had Cassandra glaring at him. 

Evelyn closed the gap between them and leaned against him, walking her fingers up the breastplate of his armour. “And look at him.” She smiled winsomely and Cullen went a little weak at the knees. This was completely unfair. Evelyn knew exactly what she was doing and what kind of effect it had on him. She was devious and evil. “He’s small and adorable and completely harmless.”

“Er,” Cullen began. “Um, I think maybe those Venatori would disagree with all of that.”

“Yes, yes,” Evelyn said impatiently, pressing a little closer. “But they were bad people.”

Cullen took a step back in the hopes of… well, doing _something_ and she followed until he was pressed against the wall of his office with her close against him. He couldn’t exactly say he was displeased with this turn of events.

“Evelyn?”

“Yes, Cullen?”

He licked his lips. “I’m, uh, not really sure what you’re trying to convince me of anymore.”

“You know what? Neither am I.” She grinned wickedly. “But isn’t this fun?”

Cullen chuckled and placed his hands on her hips. “Yes, I have to say it is.”

He leaned down and captured her lips, fighting very hard to keep the kiss gentle and chaste, not because he particularly wanted to do that but because of the delicious frustrated noises it drew from Evelyn each time he pulled back and gentled the kiss. He wasn’t lacking in experience but this was the first time in a _long_ time where there was more than just base emotion involved on his part. He found himself not wanting to rush things, wanting to take his time and savour it all. 

“Cullen,” Evelyn murmured when the kiss finally ended. “You are a very frustrating tease.”

“Am I?” he replied with a low chuckle that made Evelyn shiver against him.

“Yes, and it’s…”

At that moment the door opened and one of the scouts took a single step into the office. He had just enough time to say, “Comm…” before there was a loud, if slightly squeaky, roar and Chauncey charged at him. Cullen and Evelyn didn’t even have time to pull away from each other before the scout backed hurriedly out of the room looking rather alarmed at the sudden attack by the tiny bear. Chauncey followed in hot pursuit. The door slowly swung shut in their wake, leaving a very bemused Inquisitor and Commander staring at it in surprise.

For a moment there was silence and then Evelyn started to giggle. Cullen opened his mouth to say something but no words would come and finally he began to chuckle.

“It seems Chauncey thinks we should be left alone,” Evelyn said in between giggles, her eyes alight with mischief. “Whatever shall we do?”

Cullen shook his head with a rueful smile. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

Evelyn laid a finger over his lips. “Shh, Commander. Our privacy is apparently being guarded by a fearsome bear. Whatever shall we do?”

Cullen pulled her hand away from his face and pressed a kiss into her palm. A smirk slowly grew on his face. “I can think of a few things,” he said before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, taking a few steps towards his desk.

*******

Cullen didn’t look up when the door to his office opened, assuming it was yet another scout with yet more reports. He was beginning to think the Inquisition ran solely on reports and paperwork. Which was a depressing thought, all things being told.

“My scouts tell me your office is being guarded by a tiny ferocious bear, yet I see no signs of that.”

Cullen’s head shot up with the sound of Leliana’s amused voice and he found the Spymaster sauntering around his office, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Uh,” he began.

“They also tell me that the bear was provoked.”

“They… do?” Cullen said warily.

“Apparently Chauncey believes there are some things that should not be seen by the rank and file,” Leliana observed with idle amusement.

Cullen sighed. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can say that will distract you from this.”

Leliana laughed, a beautiful, lilting sound that Cullen had rarely heard. “No, not at all. I’m afraid you’re just going to have to let me tease you.”

“Maybe I should borrow Chauncey and see if he’ll protect me from that,” Cullen said wryly.

“Unlikely.” Leliana chuckled. “He doesn’t protect Evelyn.”

“Pity.”

Leliana relented a little. “Shall I instruct my scouts to knock first in the future?”

Cullen blushed. “I… uh… that… might be for the best.”

Leliana gave that beautiful laugh again and turned for the door. “Consider it done. Though, Commander, you might want to give some consideration to using the locks on the doors.”

She slipped out of the office and Cullen rested his head on one hand and laughed softly. He couldn’t find it in himself to be even remotely annoyed by the teasing. It had been a long time since he’d had anything in his life worthy of good-natured teasing and perhaps even longer since he’d had anyone in his life willing to tease him.


End file.
